Dimitri Belikov
'''Dimitri Belikov' is a twenty-four year old Dhampir guardian. It is revealed in the fourth book that he has three sisters, Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria, whom he grew up with. His grandmother, Yeva, and mother, Olena, raised the four in a town called Baia in Southern Siberia. He was supposed to be one of Lissa's guardians and is Rose's love interest. He has a slight Russian accent. He has a strong dislike for Moroi men who use Dhampir women, because his Moroi father used to beat his mother. Dimitri cares deeply for Rose. He is known to like reading western novels. In the first book, a novice named Mason Ashford describes him as an "anti-social god", due to his reputation as a strong guardian and preference of being alone. 'Shadow Kiss ' After Rose absorbed the dark feelings from Lissa when she was torturing Jesse, she becam taken over by the dark feelings and wanted to hurt or kill Jesse. Alberta had Dimitri take Rose away to calm down. When she tried to escape, he restrained her and helped her fight those dark feelings. They eventually made love in the cabin with Rose losing her virginity to him. When they left, Rose sensed that there were Strigoi on campus. Dimitri told Rose to run and to tell the guardians, "Buria." He remained behind to fight the Strigoi. When the battle was over, he walked with Rose and they discussed how to work out their guardian duties and their relationship. As the assault team were about to escape, several more Strigoi ambushed them. Nathan overwhelemed Dimitri and bit him. Rose wanted to stay and go back for him, but her mother refused to let her so she ran. Mason told her Dimitri was a Strigoi so she left Lissa to look for him. Strigoi During Shadow Kiss, Strigoi get into the school and attack the students, taking many prisoners. When the guardians go on a rescue mission to drive them from their hiding place and retake the prisoners, Dimitri is taken and turned, then disappears. In Blood Promise, Rose finds Dimitri and he is shown to have accepted his fate and even prefers the life of a Strigoi to the enslavement of being a guardian. He attempts to convince Rose to let him turn her because he has not lost his affection for her. In Spirit Bound, Rose finds a way to change a strigoi to its previous form, and strictly tells Lissa that she would never allow her to do it. However, she uses her spirit and charms a stake, pushing Rose out of the way when she is about to kill Dimitri, then stakes Dimitri through the heart after many misses with the help of a distraction from Christian, and he is soon changed from Strigoi to guilty and heartbroken dhampir. He states that he owes his life to Lissa, but that he still owes his life to Rose too. And the way that he owes his life to her is if he stays away from her for good. He feels sorry for what he did to her and thinks that is the only way. Will he ever forgive himself for what he did? Find out in the next book Last Sacrifice (december 7 2010) Relationships - Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway. Dimitri calls her "Roza" when he is feeling affectionate or fond of her. He also loves her hair, first stated in "Vampire Academy" when Rose was worried about having to cut her hair to show off her molnija ''marks like most other female Guardians do; Dimitri suggested she simply wear it up and that she should not cut it. Dimitri Belikov first meets Rose Hathaway when she and her best friend Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir are in Portland. Rose and Lissa had run away from St. Vladimir's Academy two years earlier, Rose having done this to try and protect Lissa from herself. After they were caught and brought back to the academy Rose was in a lot of trouble and Headmaster Kirova was about to expel Rose when Dimitri stepped in and said that it would be a waste of talent to expel her, especially with the extreme lack of female Guardians. It was then decided that she would have extra training sessions with Dimitri (due to the fact that she was very far behind) and would be not be allowed to go social gatherings. At first the only thing Dimitri does during training sessions is make Rose run, which she finds irritating because it seems so useless. When she voices this opinion to Dimitri, he asks her a series of questions about what she would do if she were attacked by a Strigoi at the mall. Rose promptly answers that she was would either decapitate, burn, or stake the Strigoi in the heart, but Dimitri asks her what she would do if she didn't have access to any of those things. Rose then realizes that being able to run fast and for long distances is a true asset in being a Guardian in such cases. As the training sessions continue, Dimitri and Rose find they have a lot of things only they can understand about each other and they begin to fall in love. Dimitri sees his feelings for Rose as inappropriate due to age and her being his "student" (as well as the fact that as Lissa's future guardians they cannot be distracted by one another) and tries his best to keep a lid on them. During a dance at the Academy, Rose finds out that Lissa has been kidnapped and melts into her mind to find out where she's being taken. During this process, Rose finds herself suddenly and irrationally wanting to go to Dimitri, thinking that he will know what to do. By the time she gets to Dimitri's room, she has completely forgotten about Lissa's state of emergency and wants to do nothing but touch Dimitri. She barged into his room and kissed him on the chest, shocking him and making him see that something was clearly wrong with her. Dimitri attempted to touch Rose and in doing so suddenly wanted Rose as much as she wanted him. Dimitri kissed her heatedly, removed her black dress and took her to his bed. They were on the verge of having sex when Dimitri removed the necklace she was wearing (a rose necklace) inadvertendly discovering that it had a lust charm on it. Victor Dashkov put the charm on the necklace as a way to distract them while he was kidnapping Lissa. In the end they saved Lissa, caught Victor and sent him to prison. Later, Rose confronts Dimitri about the lust charm, but Dimitri tells her that he "just doesn't like her that way". Rose is a little heartbroken, but upon visiting Victor Dashkov in his cell finds out that Dimitri was lying, because the lust charm would not have worked in they hadn't already wanted each other (the necklace simply strengthened feelings that were already there). When Natalie, convinced to turn Strigoi by her father, attacked Rose, Dimitri found them and killed Natalie. As he carried Rose to the clinic, she told him about what Victor had said. Dimitri responded: "I did want you. I still do." but said they could never be together because if he allowed himself to love her, he'd throw himself in front of her instead of the Moroi he was meant to be protecting. - Tasha Ozera Dimitri and Tasha Ozera had been friends for a long time (unknown how long). When Tasha came to the Academy and the ski resort for christmas it came to Dimitri's attention that she liked him more then just a friend. Using Tasha as a way to get over Rose he went out with her. Tasha later made him an offer to be her guardian (even though she is Royal she has no guardians, this is because of what Christian's parents did), he declined the offer, later telling Rose it would have been unfair to do that when he could never return her feelings, also saying that his heart was in another place...with Rose. Tasha is the only one who uses Dimitri's nick name "Dimka" -apart from his family- in the series, "Dimka" is a Russian nick name for Dimitri. Love Interests *'Rose Hathaway'''